Card Captor Nadine
by hiccup-hope
Summary: Nadine was a normal girl living a normal life until one faithful day when she as a werid dream then comes home alone and finds a werid book in her closet. wanna find out what happens**chapter 5 is up and 6 on its way** R/R please
1. New Card Captor

This is my first story so plz be nice and I am not that good with the show so if ya have a comment or review plz tell me. By the way the year is 2066 and the name Nadine means Hope and she is 12  
  
Water drops, hitting a puddle…Green eyes open  
  
"This dream I have had it before, am I" she looked around and noticed and girl about the age of ten beside her who looked like her except she had honey brown hair behind them were and angel looking man and a big lion. The girl was holding a staff; she turned and looked at Nadine. Nadine was standing on top of a building in front of her was the city she lived in.  
  
Beep Beep Beep.  
  
Nadine suddenly woke up thinking about the dream she just had, what did it all mean then she thought about what she was thinking " dreams aren't really" at this she got up and got dress for school. When she was down stairs she saw her aunt already cooking breakfast. Nadine had lived with her aunt since she was 2 when both of her parents had died in a plane crash, she still had her older sister Nora and younger brother Tao, and aunt Kaiya who always treated them like her own and not to mention her cousin Lindsay who was the same age as her but she always wanted to no what her parents were like.  
  
"Yawn, I am so tried, what for breakfast this morning" asked Nadine stretching  
  
" Pan cakes." She replied  
  
Nadine started to eat them and pile syrup on them. When she finished she grabbed her knapsack and skateboard.  
  
"Hey wait for me" yelled Lindsay who was running down the stairs pulling on a sweatshirt and pulling on her roller blades. "You weren't going to leave were you, not with out me"  
  
"Now what makes you think that?" said Nadine with a smirk on her face.  
  
Lindsay looked at what Nadine was wearing. "Are you sure that is what you want to wear"  
  
Nadine looked down and saw a baggie shirt with a sad face on it with black and white strips all the way down the sleeves. She had baggie jeans with a chain hanging from it.  
  
"What's wrong with it." Nadine asked  
  
"Forget it, let's go to school"  
  
ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL  
  
"I still cant get over that dream" thought Nadine her black hair flying freely her green eyes looked down and saw the staff again that the girl in her dream had "WWWWWOOOOOHHHHHH" she screamed flying. Nadine landed flat on her but in the grass.  
  
" What was all that about" said Lindsay  
  
"My bored, it turned in to something. Look for your self."  
  
"What are you talking about, it looks normal to me" said Lindsay picking up the bored that now was floating 3 inches above the ground (it's the year 2066 so I guess the have wheel less skate boards and roller blades)  
  
1 AT SCHOOL  
  
"Today we well be learning about the terrorist war in 2002" said Ms. Marchand  
  
Nadine started to feel sleep and looked out the window and saw a class out side in gym class  
  
Cards formed a circle around Nadine she opened her eyes and reached for one. The Float. What's this for? All the cards started to glow and disappear, just then another glow started and a girl came out the same one from her dream before and said, " I choose you Nadine"  
  
"Nadine would you please answer my question" asked Ms. Marchand " or were you to busy sleeping to hear the question."  
  
Nadine blushed; it was not like her to fall asleep in history class, her favourite subject.  
  
" Are you ok Nadine" asked Stacey after school on the way home " you normal don't fall asleep in class, is there something wrong at home you want to tell me about, is you aunt not treating you right, just tell me Nadine and I will help" (if you haven't caught on Stacey is really talkative)  
  
"NOTHING IS WRONG AT HOME, LIFE'S PREFECT ALL HAND-Y- DAND-Y" Nadine yelled  
  
"Sorry for asking"  
  
" No sorry Stacey I just you no got all up set at you cause I keep having these strange dreams and I don't know why," said Nadine  
  
"Want to tell me about them" asked Lindsay  
  
"Not really, maybe some other time" at this Nadine ran head to her house leaving Stacey behind  
  
"HELLO, ANY ONE HOME." Yelled Nadine praying that no one would answer. " Yes I am home alone" said Nadine picking up a paper on the kitchen counter saying that her aunt would be gone out for a hour with Tao, taking him to a doctors appointment.  
  
BANG BANG.  
  
"What was that sound, probly nothing, I will go make a snack, I really never noticed how hungry I was, but then again I didn't eat lunch."  
  
BANG BANG  
  
There it goes again. Should I go check it out? I hope it's not a criminal. There's only one way to find out. (Sound like a scary movie lol)  
  
Nadine started to walk down the hall.  
  
Bang Bang  
  
The sound was coming from her bedroom. She opened the door.  
  
Bang Bang.  
  
There was something in her closet. I hope it's not a monster. Nadine opened her closet door to see a book float out in to her hand that was glowing; on the cover it said Sakura Cards. Sakura don't I have a great aunt named Sakura, isn't that the one who died last month, Aunt Kaiya must have picked this up and put it here, and look there's a lock.  
  
Click the lock unlatched  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Nadine letting the book fall to the floor. Wear the cards in side scattered. " the cards from my dream" Nadine picked one up. " The MOVE" she said as she slowly picked them all up, when the move started to glow and the other cards start to disappear one by one except 3 which just stayed were they were. All together she had 4 cards, The Move, The Freeze, The Hope and The Heal (the heal is a card I made up saying that Sakura created it along with the hope in the last show but any real card captor fan would no that) then the book started to glow again as something started to come out of it.  
  
"AAAHHHHH, what are you" again screamed Nadine looking at the little yellow beast in front of her  
  
" I am the Seal beast of the Sakura cards, Kero well that's what my last mistress called me, my guess is you're my new one," said Kero  
  
"You don't look like a beast to me, and stop for a sec what are you talking about and why am I talking to you, this must be another one of my dreams" said Nadine  
  
" Wheres my cards, what did you do with them."  
  
"These things" Nadine asked showing Kero the 4 cards  
  
" Thank you but weres the rest" asked kero looking around  
  
" They all disappeared when I read that one," she said while pointing to the move card  
  
" You have to be kidding my, your just like Sakura then again you look just like her and you have a powerful arora around you, I am claming you the new Card Captor, whats your name" said Kero flying up to face her  
  
"N-Nadine" 


	2. Spoken Words

A/N Thank you for reading my story and I will try and keep writing on to it, but I am moving soon so there might be a big gap in it sorry again  
  
Hope  
  
Orange-Kirei- thank you for r/r my store and I will try and write a chapter every few days  
  
Charter Mystic- well it heals lol sorry but you were wondering so I thought I would tell ya, thanks for reviewing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Nadine what kind of name is that, you no you look just like Sakura except her hair was short and brown, but yours is long and black" said kero flying back a little to see what Nadine looked like.  
  
"HELLO, ANYONE HOME," yelled Lindsay from the kitchen.  
  
"You got to hide, I cant let my cousin see me talking to a.a…a what every you are" said Nadine as kero picked a spot to hide in her room, he choose a spot by Nadine's big panda bear. "I am in here"  
  
"Oh there you are, oh cool book, were did you get it from, I bet Stacey gave it to you" her cousin mentioned while looking at the book on the floor in front of Nadine  
  
"No it's a library book I got out for a project" lied Nadine with her eyes looking out the window were a blue jay was sitting on a branch out side, thinking on how she could easy escape and go wandering at nights.  
  
"Oh well when your done with it can I borrow it"  
  
She turned to her cousin rudely and yelled "NO" (she's really not that rude its just something nothing really big) "sorry Lindsay, I am just mad at how my day is going so far, can you leave me alone so I can do my home work."  
  
" Ok but if you need any help get call, I will be in my room, you no the one down the hall."  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"I'll get it," said Nadine running to the phone in her room. "Hello, Nadine specking" rate then on the screen Ashley appeared.  
  
"Hey Nadine, I didn't see ya at school to day, why didn't you and Stacey wait for me" gets then Kero flew up to the screen saying "Oh cool phone can I have one"  
  
"What was that?" asked Ashley  
  
"Oh nothing just come over very fast I need your help with something" with that Nadine hung up  
  
"I'm hungry," said Kero  
  
"Don't tell me you eat to, what am I supposed to feed you…dog food, I got some in the house, my sis has a dog you no."  
  
"EEEWWWWWWW…….gross, I eat normal food, do you got any pudding or pancakes I can have please." Asked Kero with a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Oh all right, I will be rate back in a sec, don't move ok" Nadine ran down the hall to the kitchen as the doorbell rung and Ashley came in.  
  
"So what was so special that you had to call me over so fast that couldn't wait. And what was that fly yellow thing." Ashley said while taking off her running shoes, she looked red so Nadine guessed she had ran over, which shouldn't have been such a big surprise since she had got there in such a short time.  
  
"Come to my room and I will show you" Nadine said caring off the pudding towards her room with Ashley following.  
  
"yem pudding, thank you so much, who's your friend. She's the one from the phone," said Keri diving in to the cup of pudding Nadine had brought him  
  
"OHHH….MY……GOD, this is the coolest thing, what is it, did your aunt give him to you"  
  
"Ya I guess in a away, his name is Kero and he eats," answered Nadine as they watched Kero globule down his bowl of pudding leaving marks of it all over his face. "Kero can you start to explain your self now that you have eaten and no one is here to bug us, what do you mean I am the new card captor"  
  
"Well it all started long ago with thing man named Clow Reed………" Kero told them the story of Clow and the cards then the one with Sakura and the cards  
  
"And you expect me to do all that, I didn't even no anything about my great aunt Sakura before you told me, how am I suppose to be the next card captor not even knowing how to seal a card." Said Nadine with her eyes wide open, she looked over at Ashley to see the same thing on her face but her mouth wide open too.  
  
"Oh ya, you will be needin' this" said Kero. The book now is Nadine's lap start to glow once again and a key with a star at the end with a pink circle around it came out. "You will us this to seal the cards."  
  
" I am going to seal a card with a key, sound easy anoff," complained Nadine  
  
"No, no, it turns in to a staff with the right words," said Kero  
  
"Well what are the words"  
  
"Close your eyes and you will hear them, you have to think really hard though"  
  
That's when she heard them, a soft whispering at first but then got louder  
  
"Well did you hear them?" asked Ashley looking at her friend  
  
"Yes"-answered Nadine 


	3. Nora

A/N sorry it took me so long I just have been have trobles because I am moving and I have been busy packing, and also I havent been getting that many reveiws so that don't help much ether but I am trying to catch up on my work, and thank you to all that are reading my storys and revewing them I really enjoy reading what you think, and the more reveiws I get the faster I write  
  
I want to thank Milana for her awesome review even thought I don't know what a le chappie is lol  
  
Nadine went to bed that night only to be woken up but kero saying that he could sence a Sakura Card near by. She got up to only look at the clock which said 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
" you have to be kidding me, I am going back to bed. I have school tomarrow, I cant keep snecking out at night and going after magic cards. It's not like I signed up for this job" said Nadine going to her closet to get her jacket.  
  
" no one sign's up for the job, you get choosen to do it." Earlier that day Kero had explayed what was a card captor and why a man named Clow Reed had made the cards which Nadine didn't see the point to it all.  
  
1 Flash Back  
  
By the time Ashley had left to go home it was after 7 and was dark out. Nadines Aunt and little brother came home and Nadine went to bed. When she heard a scream coming from the bathroom.  
  
" Help" Nadine could tell it was her sister Nora . When Nadine came to the sceen she saw her sister standing in a towel around her her and one raped around her hair, she was pointing to the sink where Nadine saw Kero fiddling with the taps and the soap making bubbles fome every where "what is that thing" asked Nora with a pale faced shaking  
  
" oh meet my new pet Kero, Ashley gave him to me" replied Nadine smiling going over to Kero picking him up and turning off the taps  
  
" Pets don't talk Nadine, tell me the truth"  
  
" come to my room and I will tell you" cause by this time her aunt, cousin and little brother had showed up  
  
" whats going on, I thought I heard a scream" asked her aunt  
  
" oh it was nothing, Nadine had just used up all the hot water so all I got was cold and I was just finshing yelling at her that's all" ( a/n don't you just hate it when that happens)  
  
Back in Nadines room, Nadine explained every thing to her sister as Kero found a place to sleep. He ended up in her sock drawer much to his disliking's. " Is this true or are you just messing with me Nadine, maybe there is hope in you hafter all on me being proud to have you has a sister. So who else knows"  
  
" Ashley, and you. Please don't tell any one else" with that Nora agreed and left the room  
  
2 End of Flash back  
  
"one sec, I promised Nora she could come" Said Nadine running out of the room towards Noras across the hall from hers. Has Nadine waked in to her room, she saw her sister asleep with droll hanging out of her mouth "Grosss" Nadine whisperd to her self " Nora get up, we have to go"  
  
"but I don't want to go to school today" answerd Nora. Nadine started to shack her. At this Nora bounced awake. "what, what is it"  
  
"Kero sences a Card, Lets go" Nadine said running out the door with Nora rate behind her  
  
A/N I no this Chapter was short but I will try and make the next one longer. Want to see what card she ran out to go get….read the next chapter and find out… sorry but I just didn't fell like writing it in this one and read and review this one ok, thanks, I really enjoy reading the reviews and it keeps me going when I no some one is reading my story, I will try and put the next chapter soon ok and if ya have a idea for the story just email me at hiccup_hope@hotmail.com 


	4. Windy

Nadine and Nora glided down the street on their flying skateboards with Kero flying a head of them showing them were he sensed the power coming from. It was late at night and every one was sleeping. Before they left Nadine and Nora had changed so they were wearing dark black clothes that were easy to move in cause of what Kero had said earlier on there might be a big fight. Soon they stopped in front of a soccer field with the stadium lights one, putting a showery glow around them. Nadine looked around then said " I don't see anything"  
  
Kero came up behind her then whispered " well it does not show its self right away, you have to look for it" rate then a cool breeze came by and pulled on Nora's hair and flew it in front of her head.  
  
"What was that, it was like some thing pulled on my hair" scream Nora who was standing behind Nadine and Kero.  
  
"It's the Windy, Nadine you have to find the centre of its power then you will find it. Release your staff" with that Nadine, said the words  
  
Key of the star,  
  
With powers burning bright,  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
And shine your light!  
  
Release!!!  
  
And her staff released. Her staff was a dark red with a star at each end, a bigger star was at the top with a circle red around there was a glass ball above that.  
  
" Oh cool, can I have one" asked Nora looking at Nadine's staff with a look of amazement  
  
Nadine just ignored her and started to walk off in to the centre of the field looking for someing but not really knowing what to look for, then she felt it a powerful blow to the right of her which pushed her over. She quickly got up and looked around then said " Windy show your self" then it appeared a women with what looked like she at wings that folded a v in front of her, she had a green symbol on her forehead that look like a splite wave.  
  
"KERO HOW DO I CAPTOR IT" yelled Nadine, she did not no what to do, Kero never told her what to do.  
  
Kero came and flow beside her "Use your cards"  
  
"Oh ok" said Nadine remembering what Kero had said at home " Freeze card, Freeze the air around windy, Release." The Freeze card made a small frozen bubble around Windy which contained her, she started to blow around and around trying to get out, then she stopped and stayed still, Nadine had a proud look on her face then said "Return to your original form! Sakura Card" pointing down her staff, which right away made a shape, like a card and started to suck up the windy in a glow of light. The Card floated to Nadine and landed in her hand, she could feel the warmth coming off of it. " The first card you captured, I am so proud of you, now you have to put your name on it or it will go loose on you" Said Kero landing on Nadine's shoulder. Nadine pulled a pencil out of her pocket and right below Windy, which was written on it, she wrote her name.  
  
Nora came running over saying "that was so cool, it was so better then the movies, in fact I think I should make a movie on this, wouldn't that be awesome. I could use it in drama class and get an A finally. If its ok with you Nadine."  
  
"Yes, Its ok with me"  
  
"HOE, a movie I want to be in it," yelled Kero flying up and down  
  
"Of course I have to have my little magical creature in it right"  
  
A/N I no it's a short chapter but would you rather me write them long and take forever, don't worry I will try and make the next one longer TRYYYYYYYYYYY ok now its time for you to review and give me motivation 


	5. Dream

The next day at school Nadine walked in class to be stoped by some new student who stood in front of her and looked at her werid. "Can I help you" asked Nadine wondering something. The new student had moved here two weeks ago and not once had he looked at Nadine before. Werid, o never did get that kids name, but he does freak me out, oh look theres Ashley. But before Nadine could take another step she fell in to blackness  
  
"Were am I," Nadine looked around she was in a tolat white room with nothing around her. Then she saw it, a Sakura card came and landed rate in her hand, when she read it " The Dream" the card came out and there was a nother women standing in front of her, "Nadine I want you to be my new mistress, I am giving my self to you with out a battle"  
  
"Nadine….Nadine are you ok, you had use worried" Nadine looked up and saw Ashley and her cousin Lindsay looking over her. Nadine could feel something form in her hand which she sliped in to her pocket before anyone noticed. She could feel the hard cooled floor around her, when she got up back on her two feet, she felt that some one was watching her, she turned around to look the new kid in the face which he right away looked out the window. When seat back at her seat Nadine took out the newest card she had captured and admired the way it looked, now all together she had six cards, I wonder how many card there are any way, I will have to ask Kero that when I get home. "Nadine, Earth to Nadine can I see that one" asked Ashley who noticed the new card she had. " when did you get this one" she said looking at it trying to take in every little detail. "I like this card, the women on it is so pretty, Nadine do the cards talk"  
  
Nadine looked away " I just captured it now, well not really captured it, it just sort of gave it self up, and Kero said the cards do talk and have feelings and give great advise." She looked again at the new kid, why hadn't I listen when the first introduced him to the class, the at least I would no his name when I called out and tell him to stop staring at me.  
  
At the end of the day Nadine ran home and up to her room where her sister already was. " Kero was just telling me about how Sakura had a friend who us to make movies and make her battle costumes, wouldn't that be cool if I did that for you. And make you up a little nick name like one of those comic book charaters have like 'spider man' "  
  
Nadine looked at her sister and rollerd her eyes. "I understand the costum part but I hate the nick name, I like my name Nadine couldn't I just stay with it."  
  
"at least can I call you Hope, cause that's what your name means right" asked Nora looking at her little sister with puppy eyes.  
  
" that wont work Nora, at least I agreed to the costum thing, but if you keep wanting to change my name then I think I am going to drop that to." Nora droped the subject, afraid to lose the costum idea. " so kero when will the next card show up" said Nadine turn her attention towards Kero and started to ignore Nora who was starting to scetch on a piece of paper.  
  
"don't know. Could be at any time."  
  
" I got this new one." Nadine said pulling out the dream card.  
  
" when did you get that one."  
  
"in class today I feel asleep and it sort of came to me, don't worry I wrote me name on it right away. It just gave its self up"  
  
A/N sorry, I no I promised a longer chapter, but I sort of get bored making them long. The next one I am already working on.. so be happy and thank you orange-keri for your reviews 


	6. Authors Note

A/N; Sorry but rate now I am not in the mood to write , but I will try so be nice to me ok, and I cant promis but I will try and get the next chapter up bye Thursday ok, thanks to all you readers ok there and plz review when you read my other chapters cause I like to read reviews ok bye bye for now 


End file.
